edfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Xydux/Summer 2013 Status Report
Hello, and welcome to the status report for summer of 2013! Today is a special day, as it was on this day 3 years ago that Operation: R.E.W.R.I.T.E. was officially commissioned and work on it started. The project is, of course, the first item on the list. Other topics of consideration include the "Mis-Edventures" levels, the stubs, and of course the cast pages. NOTE: As this will probably be made into a wiki project, it will update periodically when certain sections become moot. If the sections are no longer being discussed, this will be signified by having the section title crossed out. Operation R.E.W.R.I.T.E. In my last blog, I said that the operation was moving at the speed of a tar-encased dinosaur. However, there's great news: this dino is moving! Since the end of 2012, the number of pages left to be rewritten has dropped from 102 to 68. This is a decrease of exactly 1/3. If this pace is kept, the project should certainly be completed by a year from now, and may even be finished this year! For this excellent work on rewriting, I'd like to send some shout-outs. Firstly, I'd like to think our wonderful admins, who created the project and made sure to publicize what it was and what needed to be done with it. Secondly, I'd like to thank Cardsknower for all the work he's done on the rewritten pages. Thirdly, I'd like to thank all of the users who do good work, not vandalizing the wiki and taking the time to read the pages...you know who you are. Finally, I'd like to thank the wonderful Danny Antonucci for creating such a wonderful cartoon. Mis-Edventures Levels I know I agreed to write them out, but it'll take me some time before I'm ready to start work on them. As of this writing, I'm writing on two projects. The first one is a gigantic, somewhat secret project on the 6teen Wiki (that, sadly, may never come to fruition), whereas the second is the aforementioned Operation R.E.W.R.I.T.E. Stubs Again, still a minor concern, but somewhat of an annoying one. Cast Once again, pictures and info are needed. Not much has been done towards these pages, mainly because there is little-to-no info on the cast of EEnE. If anyone can dig up anything on them, this would be highly appreciated, especially if this anything includes a picture. Pages Requiring Cleanup Quotes and Hyuck E. are the only ones left. However, Hyuck E. looks somewhat clean (thanks to User:-Myles-), and I have figured out a format that can be used to make the quotes page shine. Conclusion Like anything, it'll take time to get some of these projects done. However, I feel that the wiki is moving forward and will soon be at its awesomest point yet. Again, a huge shout-out to all contributing editors, and a gigantic one to the admins who patrol the wiki and keep it safe from vandalism. Category:Blog posts